Before Time Runs Out
by AtLoLevad
Summary: Eva's back and this time she's not the one in danger. It's Hotch and Prentiss' son. Will they find him in time? Will anyone get hurt saving him? Rated T 'cause I'm kind of paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This would be the sequel to Time Will Change Things. However, I wrote this one before the first one so if anyone catches any inconguities between the two please PM me or tell me in reveiws. Thank you and enjoy.

* * *

Prentiss, Morgan, Rossi and I were sitting at our desks each working on paperwork from our last case when J.J. called. I picked up,

"Wolfe"

"Eva it is J.J. We have a problem." She sounded frantic.

"What is it?"

"Ryan was kidnapped."

"Oh My God. Does Hotch know?" This might kill him and Prentiss.

"No. Hotch is out and I haven't seen Prentiss yet"

"I'll tell her she's at her desk next to me." I sighed. This wasn't going to be fun.

"Okay I'm coming right down." J.J. and I hung up. Morgan looked at me. His eyes said 'What the heck is going on Wolfe?' I sighed and went over to Prentiss.

"Em? I have something to tell you." She looked up from her paperwork,

"Shoot." I really didn't want to be the one to do this.

"J.J. just called. Ryan was kidnapped." Her face dropped as did Rossi's and Morgan's.

"My baby. Why my baby." Poor Emily. I didn't have kids but I had plenty of nieces and nephews and I could feel her pain. She started to sob and I pulled her into an embrace. She sat up soon after.

"What about Hotch? Does he know? Where is he?" She asked slightly shrilly. The man in question ran in. He ran over to us and pulled Emily into an embrace.

"We'll find him Em. Don't worry." It was sweet the way he cared about her. I subtly brushed a tear out of my eye. Derek Morgan, my boyfriend, chose that moment to look at me.

"Hey E. You okay?" He asked, while putting an arm around my shoulders. I wrapped an arm around his waist.

"No. I feel so bad for poor Ry and Em and Hotch. This isn't fair." I said into his tee-shirt. He rubbed my back and said,

"It's going to be okay baby. We'll find him, you know we will." I smiled and wiped my face. I was going to have to suck it up. I turned to J.J. who had taken a seat in my vacated desk chair.

"J.J, how did you find out about Ryan?" We needed to know as much as we could about everything.

"The kindergarten called. On Hotch's office phone since you weren't picking up your cell. So I answered because I was dropping my report off. The teacher said that the kids went out for recess and Ryan never came back in." Emily started crying again. I felt bad for her but; we needed to get to the school. Morgan, Rossi, Reid and I got in to one car and Prentiss, Hotch and J.J. got in the other. We made it to the school in less than 15 minutes. We all exited the cars and went inside. The teacher, Mrs. Hale, was waiting for us because I had called from the car.

"Mr. and Mrs. Hotchner I am so sorry about what happened to Ryan. This is horrible." The poor woman was almost in tears. Emily and Hotch were very professional though.

"Thank you. Could you tell us what happened." Hotch asked the woman through gritted teeth. We all knew that this meant that he was trying to remain professional. While Prentiss, Hotch, J.J and Rossi were getting the story from the teacher, Derek, Reid and I went into the room where the rest of the kids were sitting. We figured that maybe one of them had seen something.

"Hi everybody, I'm Eva Wolfe, these are my co-workers, Spencer Reid and Derek Morgan. You can call us Eva, Spence and Derek if you want. Reid looked ready to protest at being called Spence but I shot him a look first. One little girl came over to me.

"I'm Alice. You're pretty. I like your hair." I smiled. She was very adorable with, big blue eyes and auburn hair in a braid down her back.

"Thank you. You're very pretty too Alice. Do you know who Ryan Hotchner is?" I asked her hoping to get some information out of her. She looked like she was concentrating very hard then she nodded.

"Yup, Ryan was playin' with Jimmy today before the man came and tooked him." Jackpot!

"Do you know what that man looked like?" The little girl looked like she was in pain from thinking so hard. Soon she opened her mouth,

"He was really tall. Maybe as tall as Derek. He had blonde hair. It was like that lady's hair," She pointed to J.J., "He had a long coat on too. It went to the floor." I hugged her I was so excited.

"Thank you for your help Alice. Bye" I waved to her and met Morgan and Reid by the doorway.

"Did you guys get anything?" Reid asked us. Morgan nodded at the same time I did.


	2. Chapter 2

"Taller than you Morgan, Blonde like J.J and wearing a long trench." I listed our UnSub's physical attributes Derek and Reid confirmed that the two kids that had talked to them said the same things. Now we needed to find out who this Jimmy was. I went to the front where everybody else was. I relayed the news to Rossi who called Garcia so she could start looking in cyber space. I turned to the teacher.

"Hi I'm Special Agent Wolfe. I was wondering if you could tell me who Jimmy is. A girl named Alice said that Jimmy and Ryan were playing together before Ryan was…before Ryan disappeared." I was hard to say that Ryan was kidnapped.

"Oh yes, yes. Jimmy is sitting right over there." She said pointing to a small boy with black hair and blue eyes who was sitting on the rug looking at the pictures in a book. Derek and I made our way over. I let Derek do the talking since I figured that the little boy would want to talk to a man. We knelt down together next to Jimmy.

"Hi Jimmy. I'm Derek Morgan and this is my friend Eva Wolfe. We're from the FBI. We heard you're friends with Ryan. Do you know anything about what happened to him?" Derek was being very sweet with the boy and I couldn't help but think that he would make a great father one day. Jimmy nodded.

"I was with Ryan. We were playin' on the swings and this big, big man camed and just grabbed Ryan. He said, now your daddy will be sad and ran away." Derek and I exchanged a look, this was a revenge move. Hotch would feel guilty and Prentiss would be enraged. I wanted to know if he had seen anything that would help Garcia ID this jerk.

"Jimmy, do you remember anything else about this man?" The little boy nodded.

"He was tall, his eyes were blue and he had a big line on his face, like this." He made a line on his face going from his right temple to his left ear. I smiled and hugged the boy. This could just break our case.

"You did a good job Jimmy." I told him and ran back to the front. I stopped in front of Emily and gave her a huge hug.

'Jimmy just broke the case. He remembered that UnSub saying 'Now your daddy will be sad.' And the guy had a scar like this." I said as I mimicked Jimmy's hand movement. Emily hugged me and whispered

"Thank you."

"It's not a problem Em. I'm just doing my job. Plus I want Ryan back too. I love him like he was my own." Out of the corner of my eye I saw Rossi on the phone. I assumed it was Garcia on the other end. My suspicions were confirmed when I heard him say,

"Look thorough all of Hotch's old cases too." We ran out to the car. J.J. calling out a quick "Thank you" to the teacher. Another 15 minutes later we were back at BAU headquarters. I grabbed a can of Coke out of my mini fridge (I was going to need sugar. I hadn't slept since the night before.), and tossed one to Emily as well, she looked like she needed a burst of energy. Emily nodded her thanks. Derek, noticing my soda, slapped a pout on his face until I threw him one too. I was going to have to restock soon. Hotch took charge.

"Alright Reid can you go see if Garcia has anything yet." Reid nodded and made his way to Garcia's computer lab. The rest of us began to profile the UnSub. Morgan brought out the white board and J.J. grabbed the markers from her desk. Forty five minutes, and like my whole stash of candy later we had a really good profile of our UnSub. Just as we were getting ready to go and see if Garcia had anything, Reid came running down brandishing a piece of paper.

"I have a name. It's Rick Wilson. His wife, Mandy, was killed by Hotch last year when she jumped in front of a bullet meant for her son, Joseph. He was the guy who killed 14 women in a matter of 3 weeks." We all remembered that case. It was like my second week at the BAU. Hotch felt guilty for like two months after that. It looks like this Rick guy held a pretty strong grudge. Hotch held his head in his hands. Emily was rubbing his back and Rossi asked,

"Do we have an address for Rick Wilson?" Reid nodded.

"98 South Street Boulevard. He also has an office in that new building they built over on Main Street." We nodded already trying to figure out who would go where. Hotch cleared it all up for us.

"Prentiss, Wolfe, Morgan and Rossi to the office. J.J., Reid and I will go to the house. Good Luck everyone." He gave Emily a quick hug and left with J.J. and Reid.


	3. Chapter 3

The four of us made our way to the car. Rossi sat in front with Derek riding shotgun and Prentiss and I in the back. We turned around in the seats and grabbed 4 bulletproof vests. I called Reid to remind him about the vests and he said they were almost there. I wished them luck and sat back in my seat. We pulled up in front of the building. There was a person. Sitting on the front steps of the building. As we got closer I recognized the black hair, it was identical to Prentiss. Emily saw it too. Before Rossi could stop the car, she was out and running to her son. We all watched as they hugged each other. Derek and I jumped out while Rossi parked. Prentiss was crying and Ryan was too. Before I knew it I was crying like a baby. Then Morgan pulled us all into a hug. When Rossi made his way over, Prentiss had relinquished her death grip on her son. The 4 year old was happily eating a lollypop his Uncle Derek had gotten him fro a convenience store two stores away from the building and I was on the phone with Hotch.

"Boss, we have Ryan. He's okay." I could hear Hotch's sigh.

"Thanks Eva. Can I talk to him?" Wow. It was the first time Hotch has called me Eva while on duty.

"Yeah, I'll put him on." I passed the phone top my favorite little boy and smiled when his face lit up and I told him it was his Daddy. A little thought popped up in my head. It was me handing a phone to my own son, saying it was Daddy and knowing Morgan was on the other end. I brushed it away. We still had to go arrest this Rick Wilson guy. It was decided that Rossi would take Ryan back to the car and Prentiss, Morgan and I would go up to the office of Rick Wilson. We were all pulling on bullet proof vests when my phone rang. A glance to the main screen told me it was Garcia.

"Hey Garcia, what's up?"

"Eva, Wilson's son got out on parole two days ago. When you get up into his office you be careful. There might be more then one sicko up there.' She sounded nervous, but that was how Garcia always sounded when we were about to go apprehend a criminal.

"Alright, Thanks. I'll relay that info to Morgan and Prentiss. See you soon Garcia." I hung up.

"That was Garcia. Wilson's son got out on parole two days ago. He might be up there. We better be prepared for two guys." Morgan and Prentiss nodded. They each pulled out a Glock. I patted my hip, where my Glock usually rested, but was met with an empty holster. I must have looked nervous because Derek asked,

"What's wrong Baby?" I slapped my hand to my head.

"I left my Glock on my desk at headquarters. I was cleaning it before we got the call about Ry."

"E, don't you have your back up?" Well, duh I had my back up but I preferred my Glock.

"I'll be right back. Don't go up without me." I told my fellow agents. I ran back to the car where Rossi and Ryan were watching an episode of Blue's Clues on the DVD player we had.

"Dave", I addressed Rossi, "I forgot my Glock. Do you have yours?" I asked quickly.

"Yeah Sure. Here Eva, be careful." He passed me his 9mm Glock and I thanked him. I gave Ryan a quick kiss on the head and ran back to the front of the building.

"You good?" Derek gave me a quick kiss on the forehead. I nodded and we all started into the building. Wilson's office was on the 3rd floor. We got into the elevator and when it stopped on the 3rd floor. Morgan got out first, then Prentiss and then me. We walked, Glocks by our noses, to the office door.

"FBI!" Morgan shouted. By law we had to identify ourselves. When no one answered Morgan broke down the door. No sooner than we had all made it in then Joey Wilson punched Morgan in the face.

"Ahhhhh!!" Prentiss and I screamed simultaneously. Prentiss was trigger happy and shot Joey Wilson in the foot. He screamed like a girl. I bent down to see if Morgan was okay. His nose looked broken but he would be fine. Hearing all the fuss Rick Wilson himself came out. He was very tall, maybe 6'5" or 6'6". His hair was exactly the same color as J.J.'s and his scar was more pronounced in the fluorescent light of the office. His face twisted into a scary grimace, which was made even worse by the scar across his face. He saw Prentiss.

"Hello Mrs. Hotchner. I see you found me. I hope your son is alright. It was a tragic thing that happened, him being kidnapped and all. How is Aaron? Good I hope." Prentiss and I exchanged a look; clearly this guy had several screws loose. We didn't want to do anything rash. Until he broke out a Smith and Wesson. Now we both had our guns up. He smiled, something that would've been scary even without the scar.

"I think Agent Hotchner is about to feel the same pain I've been feeling." Before either of us could react he shot Prentiss in the leg.

"Arghhh" She gritted her teeth and held her leg as she fell down next to Morgan. I didn't wait for him to shoot her again. My borrowed gun sent 2 9mm bullets into his heart. He was dead before he hit the ground. As a precaution I cuffed his son who was moaning about his injured foot. I knelt down to the ground and pulled my belt off and wrapped it around Prentiss' leg to stop the bleeding. Then I pulled out my cell to call for an ambulance. Derek was sitting up now, his nose was still bleeding, but it was a lot slower now. I was trying to get Prentiss to stand up but I wasn't having any luck with it. In the end Derek just picked her up and carried her into the elevator. I was calling Rossi to tell him to bring Ryan to BAU headquarters, so he wouldn't see his mom being put into an ambulance. As the ambulance was taking us to Walter Reed Hospital, I called Hotch. Our conversation was not exactly fun, it went something like,

"Hey Boss, its Eva. Morgan, Prentiss and I are headed to Walter Reed."

"Agent Wolfe, what happened? Is Ryan okay?" Dang, we're back to last names.

"Ryan's fine. Rossi's taking him back to the BAU now. It's Prentiss. Joey Wilson shot her. She'll be fine though."

"Alright I'll meet you there. Tell Emily I love her."

"Will do Boss." So ten minutes later Hotch, Morgan and I were pacing up and down the hallways, waiting to hear about Prentiss. After fielding several phone calls each from Garcia, we were all a little testy, which is how I found myself kicking and hitting a vending machine that wouldn't give me my Snickers bar. Finally I just slid to the floor in defeat. Derek came over and slid down next to me. He looked worse than I felt, with a bunch of scratches on his face and a bandage over his broken nose. I didn't want to talk and I think he knew that because he just put an arm around my shoulders and let me rest my head on his shoulder.

"She lost a lot of blood Der. If poor Ryan looses his mom, just because my reflexes and judgment were poor…" I didn't finish my sentence. I lost my mom at a young age and the thought of Ryan becoming one of those kids made my heart break in half. I ran a hand over my knotted auburn ponytail, and then my hand made a trail over my face, pulling it down. I closed my blue-grey eyes; this wasn't the way I had hoped that day would end. Hotch came over to where we were sitting.

"Emily's out of surgery. The doctor said the first 24 hours are crucial but prognosis looks good." I couldn't help notice the happiness in his voice, although he wasn't going to admit it.

"Eva," I looked up at the sound of my first name. "I was wondering if you would call the team so I can go and sit with Emily." Back to first names. Twice in one day, I consider it a professional victory.

"Of course. I'd be glad to." I stood up. I figured it was now or never, I'd better do it before I lost my guts. I gave my boss, Aaron Hotchner, a hug.

"I'm glad everything's going to be okay, Boss." He looked a little stunned when I pulled back but, patted me on the back anyway.

"Me too, Eva. Me too." Three times, it's an apocalypse. Hotch left to go sit with Em and I pulled out my cell. I made the mistake of looking down at Morgan. He was rolling on the ground laughing his cute little butt off.

"And just what is so funny mister?" I asked him, my hand on my hip and my eyebrows raised. It took him a good 5 minutes to control himself.

"You hugged Hotch. Aaron Hotchner received a hug for you. Plus he called you Eva three times today. It's just not Normal Hotch behavior." The great big loon pushed off the floor into a standing position.

"Now are you going to call the team?" He asked before giving me a kiss. Before I could answer, we heard "EWWWWWWWWW!!" coming from the hallway. I turned to see the rest of the BAU and Ryan standing there.

Auntie Eva and Uncle Derek were kissing. That's gross." My godson was now apparently grossed out by me. J.J. laughed.

"We decided to come down to the hospital because two people weren't answering their phones." She said. Garcia smiled,

"I think we know why!" I slapped her on the arm and stuck my tongue out. Ryan tugged on my pants leg.

"Auntie Eva, where's my mommy and daddy?" Oh, he was so cut with Emily's black hair and Hotch's brown eyes. I picked him up and cuddled him for a bit.

"Sweetie, your mommy got hurt today. She's okay now but, she needs to rest. How about I send Uncle Derek to see if you can go see her. Okay?" He nodded so hard I thought his head was going to fly off. I turned to Derek,

"You heard your godson, Uncle Derek. Go see if Mommy's okay." He shook his head and went in search of a nurse who could tell him what room Emily was in. About 5 minutes later Morgan came back and took Ryan from my arms.

"Mommy can't wait to see you little man. Let's go." I smiled as they walked down the hall. I wandered back to where everyone was sitting. The only empty seat was next to J.J. so I sat there.

"You have it bad Darlin'" She said as she patted my back. I was confused.

"Have what?"

"Morgan-itis." She said matter-of-factly. I started laughing. This really had been a long day.

"No I'm serious. Garcia and I have seen the way you look at him." She was right.

"Maybe I do have a case of Morgan-itis. But I should he's my boyfriend. It's perfectly natural" Even as I was saying this I knew I was lying. J.J. caught me.

"Yeah right Eva. You have it bad." I sighed. The man in question had just returned and now sat playfully on my lap and gave me a kiss. I smiled even as he was just down the hall. J.J. whispered,

"I told you so." I glared at her and turned to Derek,

"How is everyone?"

"They're good. Em is being discharged in 24 hours and Hotch is staying here for the night. That means—"I interrupted him,

"We get Ryan. YAY!!!" I always loved it when Ryan stayed with us. It had only happened once or twice but we always had fun. I couldn't wait. It was 7 when visiting hours ended. Hotch gave us his key so we could go and get Ryan some clothes and toys. We had a fun night. But poor Ryan really wanted his mommy. He ended up sleeping in the bed next to me and Derek As I was falling asleep I said,


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I think I might have an idea for a third Eva story. If anyone is interested in hearing it, PM. But, untill then, Enjoy!

* * *

"You make a good dad Derek. I can't wait until we have our own kids."

The next morning both Ryan and I woke up to the smell of pancakes and bacon. I kissed the little boy on his head.

"Mornin' Ry. Lets' go see what Uncle Derek is makin'." I stumbled out of bed and picked up Ryan and carried him into the kitchen. We were met with kisses on the head and pancakes fresh off the griddle.

"Yum. This looks so good honey." I said sitting down. Before my butt could land in the seat Derek rushed over,

"No that's Ryan's seat. You sit over there next to me." Okay, whatever, I was too tired to argue. Ryan looked up,

"Uncle Derek I don' like maple sy'rup. Mommy gives me whipped cream."

"Alright Buddy, I'll take those and you can have a fresh batch with the whipped cream Auntie Eva is going to get out of the fridge." He looked at me. Alright I got up and pulled out the whipped cream and set it in front of Ryan. He clapped happily. We all sat down to eat. Derek put a plate in front of me. There was a big pile of whipped cream on top of the pancakes and on top of the cream, sitting there like a cherry, was a diamond engagement ring.

"Oh, Derek. Really?" My hand were covering my mouth and I was ready to cry. I could feel my pale face burning with blush. He nodded and pulled the ring off my pancakes. Getting down on one knee, he said,

"Eva Natalia Wolfe, I have loved you for a while now and after what you said last night I think it's time. E, will you marry me?" Before I could open my mouth Ryan squirted the whipped cream into the air by accident, getting it all over us. I laughed so hard I thought I would choke.

"Yes Derek. Yes I'll marry you." We kissed and Ryan let out a squeak of protest. Thirty minutes later we were all clean and headed to the BAU. J.J. and Garcia pounced on me the second we walked in.

"So let us see it!" Garcia squealed. J.J. slapped her hand to her head.

"Garcia, you weren't supposed to say anything."

"Ooops! Sorry." Now my mouth fell open,

"You guys knew!" Sheepish grins gave them up.

"We helped Morgan pick out the ring." My blonde buddy said while blushing. I shook my head,

"Well thanks then, I really love the ring." We squealed and hugged. Since my two blonde friends knew I went to tell Rossi and Reid. They were very happy for us. As I was sitting down at my desk to write up my report from yesterday, my cell rang. It was Hotch.

"Hey Boss, How's Em-Prentiss?"

"She's good. Thanks for asking. She's being discharged at 12." I checked my computer, it was already 9.

"So what were you calling for Boss? If it's Ryan, he's fine. Morgan and I gave him pancakes this morning."

"Yes that's fine. I was wondering if you could bring him here. Emily's been asking for him."

"Oh sure. I'll bring him right over."

"Thank you Agent Wolfe." He hung up. I closed my phone and grabbed my jacket.

"Hey Ryan!" I called to the boy, who was currently drawing Reid a picture. He looked up,

"Yeah Auntie Eva?"

"Your mommy's looking for you. So how about I bring you over to see her."

"Yeah. Let's go!" He started running to the elevator. I grabbed his jacket and chased after him. We made it to Walter Reed in 15 minutes. I flashed my badge as I ran past the nurse's station. Apparently Ryan knew the way to his mom's room. By the time I made it to the room, Ryan was already nestled into Prentiss' side.

"Hey Em. How're you feeling?" I asked my best friend.

"Better now that my best friend is getting married." She smirked. My face fell.

"Wha- How- I – How?" I was completely dumbfounded, unless she went with Morgan, J.J. and Garcia.

"I can see your ring." She laughed. I felt a little stupid. Of course. My ring was on prominent display sitting on my hip. Ryan piped up,

"They kissed in front of me Mommy. It was gross." Hotch, Prentiss and I laughed. He really was an adorable child. I left, promising to be back at 12 and gave Emily a quick hug. I got back to the BAU in record time. Everyone was already working on paperwork. So I say down and grabbed a pen. We worked like that, in silence, for a little over 2 hours. I made my way back to the hospital by myself. Em was discharged and she managed to get to the car without the help of the cane the hospital gave her or Hotch. That was the Emily Prentiss-Hotchner I knew. Everything was back to normal at the BAU. After a traumatic day we all just needed a day to relax. That was not going to happen. As soon as we walked off the elevator Morgan came up,

"Hate to say it but, CBI called. Serial Killer on the beach. We got to head out there. They requested our help" I only just managed to stifle a groan. Emily knew she would be staying here with Garcia and Ryan. She had a little smirk on her face as she said,

"Good Luck in California guys." I stuck my tongue out at her. But just the same we all filed into the elevator to head home and pack. Who knew how long we would be needed in California.


End file.
